


Rara Avis

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to <a href="http://jjjean65.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jjjean65.livejournal.com/"><strong>jjjean65</strong></a>'s question, "Where has Methos *never* been/who *hasn't* he met and why..." It's perhaps not quite a straight answer, but then, Methos!muses are well-known for their evasiveness, aren't they? So, five (kinds) of people Methos has never met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rara Avis

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither the Universe nor the Highlander-verse I'm playing in. Only my mistakes are mine. Not betaed.

  
Methos has been many things, seen many things during his impressive lifespan. He has met a multitude of faces, gathered quite a well-rounded representative sample from each and every layer of humanity. Consequently, he believes he has good grounds in disregarding some claims people tend to make; odds are if Methos has not observed the phenomenon, it does not exist. Or at the very least is a very rare bird indeed.

To take one of the most common misconceptions people seem to entertain about human nature - Methos has never met anyone utterly evil, or wholly selfless, for that matter. He admits he did quit specifically searching for both rather early on – first for the good, then for the evil a bit later on, going by the amount of the presenting evidence, or more like the lack of it. Not finding either is in his mind definitely a tick in the plus column regarding the humanity in general and the continued survival thereof. The fact that humanity seems to continue trying to define and distill those indefinable concepts he allocates to the minus side of the equation, though it generates a certain amount of grudging respect. The kind of respect one would give a lemming tumbling over the edge of a cliff still stubbornly trying to establish whether the power the gravity has over it falls under the definition of 'fair' or not.

Methos has never met anyone who could not be taught, including himself; though the evidence might sometimes claim otherwise. He does prefer to leave the process of teaching to others; because more often than not, what is learned is not at all what was meant to be taught. Methos is inclined to consider teaching extremely unlikely to bring joy (learning, maybe), and the universe being generally rich in all kinds frustrations he usually tries to pass that particular one by, thank you very much.

Methos has never met anyone who could not and would not change over the time or given the right circumstances; a fact that has brought probably as much happiness as it has caused pain. Change is so far the only thing close to the constant he has found, and if he trusts anything, he trusts change.

Maybe most importantly, Methos has never met anyone he could not leave behind. Most of the time he considers it a good thing; he definitely thinks this is what he owes his continued survival to. Sometimes, though, he wonders if part of what keeps him going is the last search he has not yet given up on nor succeeded in; looking for that metaphorical blue bird magical enough to bind him. And if it does sound perhaps a bit like a death wish and a sentimental dream rolled into one, Methos figures that a guy in whose psyche the layers have been setting over time measured by countless breaths and infinity of steps deserves to indulge in both once in a while.  



End file.
